


Behind the veil

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [30]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: A new anomaly has appeared, in Adonis's country. The team goes to investigate.





	Behind the veil

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAAHA IT'S NOT LATE maybe I'll even write the one for tmr today (but I'll publish it tmr)  
> Anyway Fictober day 30: "Do we really have to do this again?" follows To the End of the World and Back (Fictober 23), with some time between the two.  
> You can find all the works in the "Fjeril Fictober 2018" series!  
> Enjoy!

He sighed when he saw the dark figure in the sky. It looked like some kind of sun, except way closer to the earth than the actual sun, and way more black and purple. It wasn't the first time they saw one of those, and it wouldn't be the last time. At least, unlike the one from the last time, they wouldn't spend a whole month repeating the same day again and again. It had been a real hurdle and he was glad it was over, even though he hated that he had needed that bastard's help _again_.

At least, Adonis and him had managed to get out of it, which was a relief. They had been given three days of rest before the next mission, for the number of anomalies was growing each day, to the point everyone was doing their best to so they could work faster, and know more about what those were.

"Do we really have to do this again?" he complained, only to be ignored.

This time, they had received the mission to go to a village in Adonis's home country, where people had started seeing ghosts - some only talked about 'shadows' - and even though a few people were insisting on it being the accomplishment of an old prophecy, it clearly looked like an anomaly.

Against these ones, there was nothing much they could do: as long as they didn't know what was really going on, and what those shadows were, they could only try and guide them back into the anomaly. It was quite the routine mission, but this time, it was in Adonis's country, in a city under his family's protection. The young man had insisted to take the mission, and Koga could hardly refuse. Not that he could refuse much to Adonis in the first place. Besides, that was an occasion to travel and see a little more of his teammate's background. Not a great one, but he wasn't sure he'd get to go there under any other context.

The thing was, he'd rather have visited it at a time there wasn't any anomaly in the sky, when people weren't hiding in their houses because they were scared. Only a child stood there, fascinated by the shadow in front of him. Koga wasn't too sure about it, but it looked like the shadow was staring back. When he squinted, he could notice the child was moving his lips.

"That's my cousin," Adonis said, starting to walk towards the child.

Koga didn't react immediately, trying to get what the kid was saying, only to realize he couldn't understand it even when reading on his lips, since the kid didn't talk Japanese. Thus, he jumped when Adonis wasn't by his sides but rather walking down the streets, and hurried to come by his sides.

"He's talking to the shadow, isn't he?"

The only answer he got was a nod, while Adonis called a word he couldn't even begin to understand the pronounciation of. The young boy turned towards them, and so did the shadow. The boy smiled, turned towards the shadow again, and said something. Then, he started to tell something to Adonis, showing the creature.

Koga didn't understand a single word of their conversation - what he observed, though, was that the shadow seemed to listen to what they say. Maybe even understand their words, even though it seemed impossible. After a while, seeing that the conversation was going on and that he was completely useless, Koga decided to take a look around. His path crossed with one of the shadows's, so he decided to try something, and touched it.

A weird sensation invaded his hand, then all of his arm. It went half numb for a short moment, then back to normal. The weird thing was, the shadow had had the exact same reaction as him, as if it had felt the same. He blinked a few times, then decided to try something.

"Hey, if I try and speak to ya, d'you understand what I'm sayin'?"

Suddenly, the shadow seemed to startle, and to look way more like a human being. Even though it still didn't have a face or a more physical body than before, it answered:

"Yes, I do. Who are you? What are you doing in my village?"

_Its_ village? Okay, that one part was weird. It meant it lived here, right? Yet, the shadows had come out the anomaly, the villagers had confirmed it when Adonis had contacted them to inform they would take over the mission. Something was wrong with the situation, and Koga was pretty sure he wouldn't like what he was going to learn.

"Hum," he started, a bit confused, "actually, to me, ya're in someone else's village."

He showed the dark sun in the sky, even though he had no idea if the thing could even see, and even less if it could see the anomaly.

"Can you see that weird thing in the sky? The one that shouldn't be there."

The shadows paused for a second, turned towards the direction he pointed, then towards Koga again. _If only it had a face, I could at least try and guess what it's thinking, but what am I supposed to do?_

"Yes, I can," it finally answered, immediately interrupting Koga's sigh of relief: "It's been there for a few days, now. Since then, we've started seeing shadows like you in our village. But it's the first time one tries to touch me. Or even talks to me."

His heart stopped for a second. They had started seeing shadows. Like them. Since the anomaly had opened. These were crucial informations that he needed to take note of - immediately, he took his notebook from his pocket, and started to write. If he looked like a shadow to the stranger in front of him, then there was a good point: it wouldn't see his panicked expression. He needed to find Adonis back as soon as he could.

"Okay," he tried to sound as calm as possible, but it was hard, "These are very useful informations, thanks mate. What's your name?"

The shadow tilted its head, pointing itself. When Koga nodded, it finally answered:

"I'm Viraja... Glad I could be of any help, whatever you're gonna do with these informations."

The young man also wrote the name the way he thought was correct, before answering:

"I'm Koga. These infos will help us try and discover what the anomalies in the sky are. Hope we meet again someday."

The shadow nodded, then saluted him in a way that ressembled the way people from Adonis's country did. Then, Viraja left, turning in the streets exactly as if he had always lived there. Koga watched him for a moment, before he remembered. Adonis. Soon, he rushed towards his friend, who was still talking with his cousin, his eyes wide open, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. When he saw his teammate, the young man looked devastated.

"Ogami," he started, "It looks like communication is possible with the shadows, and...

\- And they see _us_ as shadows... I know, I just had a talk with one. What should we do...?"

They were both lost, the news falling on them too heavily. Oh, they could always call and ask, but did they really have time for that? Instead, Adonis shook his head, and, while looking at the anomaly, was the one who took the decision.

"Let's do it the way we always do. Since we can talk with them, it's gonna be easier. Then we close the anomaly, and once the mission is over, we hand over our informations. I'll contact my family in the meantime so they keep an eye on what's going on around here."

_A true prince,_ Koga thought, trying to ignore the weird (but nice) warmth in his chest. Then, if it was all decided, it was time to act.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡ I might write more about this universe in the future because I love it and I really want to show what's going on in this story!  
> We had a lot of shadows today. I guess I'm in a shadow mood. But I don't think there will be as much in tomorrow's work, we'll see!


End file.
